Go Gam-Do
Go Gam-Do is a skilled practitioner of Tai Chi. He was invited to the God Of High School tournament. Appearance Gam-Do wears a traditional Tai Chi uniform with short hair,and slightly tan skin. Personality Go Gam-Do is a strong fighter but is very respectful to others. He is very thankful to Jin Mo-Ri after he saved him from Gang Man-Suk twice. He learnt Tai Chi because he wanted to become strong but fight in an elegant way. History When Gam-Do was young, Gam-Do always looked up to people with power and wanted to be strong, but he didn't like cage fighting and other forms of fighting due to their lack of beauty. One Day, Gam-Do saw an old man who defeated a gang of thugs with ease and elagance, soon after Gam-Do begged the old man to train him to which the old man accepted. Later in Gam-do's life the orphanage the old man worked caught fire but the old man worked hard to pay for the damage which he eventually died from. Gam-Do enter the God Of High School Tournament to find out who started the fire and bring them to justice. Plot A Round With God Gam-Do enter the God Of High School Tournament to improve his skills beyond and was doing well in the preliminary. Gam-Do later met Gang Man-Suk who he kick but was saved by Jin Mo-Ri. In the next few days, Gam-Do met up with Mo-Ri and thanks him for saving him and that he learn that he shouldn't understatement his opponent by level, but Mo-Ri told him he saved him because he dislike Man-Suk. Gam-Do then begin his match with Man-Suk, when the match begin, Gam-Do rush in and gave Man-Suk many form of Tai Chi attacks against him and sent flying out of the ring. Man-Suk later got up from the fall and walk back to the ring, but Gam-Do give him a strong kick which Man-Suk broke free from his jacket and use his free hand to block it. Man-Suk rush in and grab Gam-Do hair and toss to him to floor to kick him. Gam-Do was now injury and toss to the floor where he begin to remember what his master once said that anger could give great power but relying on it solely will destroy them and have to balance it out. Man-Suk went in close to and start attacking Gam-Do, Gam-Do try to use what his master once taught him but all it did made Man-Suk tickle. Man-Suk mention that he felt the shockwave Gam-Do sent out, but Man-Suk bounce it back to Gam-Do to avoid the damage. Man-Suk then grab hold of Gam-Do and give hitting him until he bow his head to him to which the latter refuse to bow his head. Gam-Do try to punch Man-Suk, but miss and made Man-Suk to get out his other arm and put him in a arm lock. But then Jin Mo-Ri enter the ring again and defeated him with ease. realizing that he would have lost the fight, Gam-Do left the tournament since he lost. He later reappeared as a candidate for the mission to the sage realm while shown with his master on his back going to Lee Hyang-Dan and Na Bong-Chin's house to seek someone to help his sick master and soon after was presumably taught how to use charyeok Abilities Gam-Do is a skilled practitioner of Tai Chi. He has shown to be quite agile and possess great speed. Tai Chi uses the energy around the user to effectively enhance the user attacks and uses counter or the opponents own strength to also enhance their own. Superhuman Strength: although not much is seen, Go Gam-Do does possess a great strength, as his body slam throw Gang Man-Suk from the ring into audience area. Superhuman Speed: Go Gam-Do's speed can be seen in his techniques that require high speed. Martial Arts Tai Chi *'Rabbit's Step': Rabbit's Step is a foot technique that allows the user to close gaps between him and his opponent in one single step. It is often used with Dragon Staff Strike. *'Dragon Staff Strike': Dragon Staff Strike is a technique where a punch is delivered to the opponents stomach. He uses the speed from Rabbit's Step to increase its power. *'Dragon's Horn Heavy Weight': By slamming the user's foot on the ground a small shockwave is created that sends a wave of energy to the opponent knocking them off balance. *'Ten Thousand Horse Strikes': This a rapid fire technique from Tai Chi. The user first creates a circle with their hand and then bumps their fist together. After this a barrage of swift punches is delivered to the opponent. *'Steel Demon's Mountain': Steel Demon's Mountain is similar to a body slam. It uses centripetal force to send an opponent lying by twisting the user's body around and hitting them with their body. *'Front Kick': A front kick that is delivered after running and skidding on the ground which causes a gust of wind to happen after the kick is performed. *'Axe Kick': An axe kick is performed by flipping over and delivering a powerful downward kick to the opponents shoulders. This technique essentially uses gravity to make the user's kick and speed more powerful. *'Thousand Pound Pendulum': A technique which purpose is to distrupting the opponent's center of gravity. It is done through breathing and pulling the opponent with significant force. *'Taichi Extreme Arts: Ying-Yang Five Elements Strike': A technique that delivers a powerful shockwave to their opponent. It true effects were not seen as it was cancelled by the Northern Wave Rebound technique of Gang Man-Suk. Image Gallery GOH ch09 p16.jpg|Rabbit's Step + Judge frantically running away Style GOH_ch09_p17.jpg|Dragon Staff strike GOH_ch09_p20.jpg|Tai Chi Rapid Fire - Ten Thousand horse Strike GOH_ch09_p22.jpg|Tai Chi - Steel Demon Mountain GOH_ch10_p21.jpg|Five Elements Strike Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Failed Participant Category:Strength Group Category:Human